


Inner Conviction

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: there's opportunity with every breath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Conviction

Sharon laid in her bed as she caressed her stomach. With every breath she took, her baby grew inside her. Her stomach grew bigger with every passing day, and she welcomed each and every change

She knew there were those out there who wanted to destroy her, destroy her baby, but she wasn't going to let them. She would fight them tooth and nail.

Sharon closed her eyes as she imagined Helo, sweet human Helo. She'd never expected to truly fall in love with him, but she did, and together they made their daughter. She'd protect them with every breath.


End file.
